


How You Felt Lying Next to Me

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Frank Iero, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Gerard Way, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank and Gerard get freaky in the bedroom.





	How You Felt Lying Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in ages, I've been going through some stuff and really didn't feel like writing, but I've been getting back into it, and hopefully I'll be posting a lot more again.
> 
> This is really short, I know, but I am working on some longer pieces, and hopefully those will be up soon!
> 
> This fic is for the lovely MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance, who has inspired me to get back to writing. Their work is amazing, so if you haven't already, check them out! (I hope you like this! <3)
> 
> Enjoy!

In moments like these, Frank thought he might’ve died.

Not in a bad way—in a died-and-gone-to-heaven kind of way. Gerard was pounding him into the mattress, fucking him so good and hard that the bed was shaking, with a hand wrapped around Frank’s throat and the other securely on his hip.

This was one of the best feelings in the world. Frank thought there was no way he deserved to feel this good, but regardless, he reveled in the almost-painful but _oh so good_ way Gerard was screwing him and how he was lightheaded from the lack of oxygen; all the while, Gerard was growling filthy things in his ear.

“Feels good, huh, babydoll?” he said. “I bet it feels real good to have my big cock tearing you apart.”

Frank would have moaned if he wasn’t being choked senseless. He just thrashed desperately beneath Gerard, hoping to convey some sort of gratitude, or perhaps warn Gerard that he was on the verge of passing out.

Just as Frank’s vision was starting to get spotty, Gerard pulled his hand away from his lover’s neck, smacking him lightly across the face. Frank gasped and coughed, face wet with tears.

“Are you close?” Gerard rasped, breath hot on his ear.

Frank nodded and moaned, quiet and broken. When he spoke, his voice was wrecked and barely audible. “Yeah. Yes, please let me come, Daddy.”

“Fuck, yeah. Such a good boy, come for me.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s cock and jerked him roughly in time with his thrusts.

It was unimaginably good; Gerard’s thick cock was filling Frank up so good—making him feel so _full_ —and slamming into Frank’s prostate over and over. Frank writhed underneath him, moaning and sobbing, until finally, he came all over his Daddy’s fist and both of their stomachs. He gasped and cried, almost blacking out from the pleasure.

A few moments later, Frank felt Gerard’s hot come spill in his ass, stuffing him so fucking full. Gerard bit into his lover’s shoulder, groaning and clawing at any bit of skin he could get his hands on.

When it was over, Frank felt fucked-out and oversensitive, but Gerard held him close and wiped his tears away. “Are you okay, Frankie?” he asked, sweet and gentle.

Sometimes, it would take Frank a while to come back. Other times, like tonight, he was easily coaxed back to reality by Gerard’s loving voice. “Yeah,” Frank murmured. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

“You did so good,” Gerard praised, stroking the other man’s hair. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Frank placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered.

Gerard smiled. “I love you, too.”

They lay there like that for what felt like forever—Gerard holding Frank, and Frank with his legs curled around the other like an octopus. The only sound was that of their breaths, and the room smelled of sweat and sex. And as good as Frank felt fucking Gerard, this felt even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
